


My sin

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, M/M, Murder, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: ㅤㅤЯ ненавижу Нью-Йорк. Этот шумный город. Так называемое Большое Яблоко. Сюда постоянно стягивается всякое отребье в поисках лучшей жизни. Не имея ни гроша, продав душу самому дьяволу. Эти люди готовы идти по головам, выгрызать себе путь, отхватывая от противников куски мяса до самой кости. Ведь только так они чувствуют себя живыми: вкушая пряный аромат крови и чужих страданий, подпитываясь унижением и страхом окружающих. Людей я ненавижу ничуть не меньше, чем Нью-Йорк.





	My sin

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ* 

ㅤㅤЯ ненавижу Нью-Йорк. Этот шумный город. Так называемое Большое Яблоко. Сюда постоянно стягивается всякое отребье в поисках лучшей жизни. Не имея ни гроша, продав душу самому дьяволу. Эти люди готовы идти по головам, выгрызать себе путь, отхватывая от противников куски мяса до самой кости. Ведь только так они чувствуют себя живыми: вкушая пряный аромат крови и чужих страданий, подпитываясь унижением и страхом окружающих. Людей я ненавижу ничуть не меньше, чем Нью-Йорк.

ㅤㅤВозможно, поэтому я тот, кто я есть. Убийца, получающий щедрое вознаграждение за то, что очищает планету от самого главного вредителя — рода человеческого. Я стараюсь все делать максимально быстро и эффективно. Не люблю наблюдать, как эти твари корчатся в муках. Я убийца, но не садист. Иногда приходится повозиться, если у заказчика есть особые пожелания, но я не берусь за дело, если меня что-то не устраивает.

ㅤㅤПотому сейчас и размышляю над тем, стоит ли принимать предложение Асмодея Бейна.

ㅤㅤ— Я киллер, — напоминаю ему.

ㅤㅤ— Мне это известно, Александр. Я часто прибегаю к вашим услугам, — спокойно отвечает Бейн, и смотрит мне в глаза.

ㅤㅤЦвет его радужки подобен яркому золоту, теплый и дорогой на вид, но холодный и грубый по своей сути. Если бы меня попросил о схожем одолжении любой другой, то получил бы отказ. Но я колеблюсь, и дело не в личности Асмодея, не в его положении. Дело в человеке, за которого он просит.

ㅤㅤМагнус Бейн, наследник многомиллиардной корпорации, похищен. Мне предлагают найти его и вернуть.

ㅤㅤМагнус… это имя щекочет, будто пузырьки от шампанского. Магнус… такой же яркий, как фейерверки на 4 июля.

ㅤㅤЗдравый смысл подсказывает, что соваться в это не стоит, что я натворю дел и обязательно вляпаюсь в какое-нибудь дерьмо. Но я знаю, что соглашусь, потому что не смогу сказать нет.

ㅤㅤАсмодей смотрит на меня. Внимательно, с едва заметной полуулыбкой. Он уверен в моем ответе. Его сын всегда производит впечатление, а на тех, кого привлекают мужчины — тем более. Я своей ориентации не скрываю, так что обратиться ко мне — умное решение.

ㅤㅤ— Оплата в пятикратном размере даже в случае провала, — озвучиваю я, подписываясь на дело.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ* 

ㅤㅤ— Лайтвуд, я заплачу больше, слышишь? Сколько захочешь! Ты же не принял заказ на нас, верно? Просто пытаешься вызволить пацана, — лепетал Себастьян Моргенштерн, широко распахнув глаза.

ㅤㅤЕму страшно, и я получаю от этого удовольствие. Мне нравится видеть понимание в глазах жертв. Понимание того, что пришел мрачный жнец, который отправит их в объятия смерти. Всего шаг, легкое скольжение пальца по курку, и то, что еще минуту назад дышало и именовало себя человеком, обратится прахом. Станет грудой мяса и костей. Покойся с миром, Себастьян.

ㅤㅤХлопок выстрела проглатывает глушитель, издавая нечто похожее на комариный писк. Красивое, скульптурно очерченное лицо Себастьяна покрывается алым цветом, глаза стекленеют. Мне нравится ощущение могущества, того, с какой легкостью можно оборвать чью-то жизнь. Я опьянен этим. Глаза застилает алая пелена. Мне мало, хочется еще крови, больше смертей. Не ради спасения Магнуса Бейна, не ради мести или денег, в такие моменты я наслаждаюсь самим процессом. Как больной булимией, дорвавшийся до обильной трапезы.

ㅤㅤНо даже в таком состоянии, я всегда осторожен. Никогда не бросаюсь в самую гущу, стараясь оставаться неприметным призраком. Благо, Себастьян решил держать заложника в здании заброшенной психиатрической клиники. Банально. Ностальгично. В свое время Себастьян лежал здесь на лечении. Здесь же он и умер.

ㅤㅤНикаких камер, паршивое освещение, запутанные коридоры, местами запертые переходы — слишком просто, слишком легко. Они не видят меня, не знают, что я уже здесь, что убиваю их одного за другим.

ㅤㅤМоргенштерн со своими подельниками ждали целую армию, готовились к ожесточенной схватке, к натиску извне. Они не знают, что есть иной путь, в обход через тоннель для эвакуации в случае пожара. Да и узнать об этом они никак не смогли бы, этот проход вычеркнули с плана здания, мне было о нем известно, потому что я не впервые выполняю заказ в этой клинике. В прошлый мой визит она еще работала, но это было много лет назад. Одно из первых заданий, тогда мне еще не была свойственна сдержанность. Я устроил настоящую кровавую бойню, убивая персонал, пациентов, всех, кто попадался мне на пути. Но это все в прошлом. Теперь я стал спокойнее, уравновешеннее, я все делаю с хладнокровием и расчетливостью.

ㅤㅤМне известен план здания, Себастьян сказал, что Магнус на третьем этаже, и в общей сложности здесь человек пятьдесят, остальные расположены по периметру. Пока есть возможность, связываюсь с Асмодеем и сообщаю, где его сын и что от него требуется для освобождения Магнуса. Бейн обещает четко следовать моим инструкциям: прислать своих ребят, имитировать штурм и готовность вести переговоры.

ㅤㅤПока люди Моргенштерна отвлекаются на армию Асмодея, я пробираюсь в камеру, где держат Магнуса. От яркого фейерверка в честь 4 июля почти ничего не осталось. Магнусу сильно досталось, и я не хочу знать, что именно они делали с ним. Только оцениваю его способность передвигаться.

ㅤㅤ— Меня прислал твой отец, идем.

ㅤㅤНо Магнус жмется в угол, обнимая себя за плечи, едва скрытые драной, перепачканной футболкой.

ㅤㅤ— Я не верю тебе, — шепчет он, едва ворочая сбитыми губами. — Ты убийца, Безумный Лайтвуд, ты не помогаешь спасать заложников.

ㅤㅤРазумные доводы. Я бы на его месте себе не доверился. Потому беру телефон и протягиваю ему.

ㅤㅤ— Позвони папочке и узнай все сам, только торопись, времени в образ.

ㅤㅤМагнус дрожащими руками выхватывает трубку и спешно набирает знакомый номер, вбивая нужные цифры. Глупец, Асмодей внесен в записную книжку телефона. Впрочем, у Магнуса посттравматический стресс, ничего удивительного.

ㅤㅤИх беседа с отцом долго не длится.

ㅤㅤ— Прости, что сомневался, но мне нужно было удостовериться, — бормочет Магнус, возвращая мне телефон.

ㅤㅤЯ смотрю на отпечаток грязных рук, оставленных им на дисплее. В этом есть какая-то красота, определенная гармония.

ㅤㅤ— Идем, — коротко бросаю я, убирая телефон в карман. Полюбуюсь им позже, когда вернусь домой. — И мне не нравится прозвище Безумный Лайтвуд, — бросаю я по дороге.

ㅤㅤПусть знает, что мне неприятно.

ㅤㅤ— Извини, — удивленно тянет Магнус, привыкший, по всей видимости, что все именуют меня не иначе, как Безумный Лайтвуд.

ㅤㅤ— Александр. Алек, — поясняю я, проверяя нет ли кого-то в коридоре.

ㅤㅤМагнус семенит следом.

ㅤㅤ— Хорошо, Александр.

ㅤㅤМы идем в сторону лестницы, ведущей в подвал. Стоит нам спуститься туда, как все проблемы останутся позади, потому что там нас уже не смогут остановить.

ㅤㅤСлышу, как шаги Магнуса замедляются, и оборачиваюсь, вопросительно приподняв брови.

ㅤㅤ— Это… твоя работа? — брезгливо морщась, спрашивает он.

ㅤㅤМы стоим в прогнившем коридоре с облупленными стенами и паршивым запахом, вокруг нас четыре трупа. Два пулевых с контрольным в голову, с двумя другими пришлось повозиться: они напали со стороны, пока я добивал их коллег. Пришлось пустить в ход нож.

ㅤㅤЯ скосил взгляд на вывалившиеся из брюха дохлого Кирби кишки и коротко кивнул.

ㅤㅤ— Я рад, что они мучились, — коротко отвечает Магнус, и я чувствую облегчение, будто гора свалилась с плеч.

ㅤㅤ— Идем, Магнус, нам нужно спешить, — зову я, протягивая руку.

ㅤㅤГлупый жест, слишком интимный. Обычно только парочки держатся вот так. Но он не отказывается, обхватывая мою ладонь. Кожа Магнуса холодная, с кучей ссадин и налипшей грязью, но я чувствую себя счастливым. Будто вынес из пожара ценную античную картину.  
До подвала добираемся без проблем, а дальше все идет проще простого. Я отлично разбираюсь в местных коридорах и уверенно веду Магнуса вперед, останавливаясь только перед последним поворотом к тоннелю, ведущему на улицу. Здесь нас дожидается пакет с теплой одеждой. Я выбрал простое серое пальто для себя и какую-то модную, но теплую вещь из гардероба Магнуса.

ㅤㅤТот торопливо в нее закутывается, и мне кажется, что он борется со слезами, испытывая облегчение. Хочется его обнять, но я сдерживаюсь.

ㅤㅤ— Пойдем, — зову его.

ㅤㅤИ Магнус подходит, цепко хватая меня за руку. По телу разливается теплая волна какого-то благоговейного трепета. Мы идем к нашему свету в конце тоннеля. Это звучит символично, хотя выглядит не так красиво, как того бы хотелось, потому что на том конце виднеются кое-какие постройки и горы мусора. В общем, никакой романтики.

ㅤㅤНо хочется закончить все это на красивой ноте, потому я спрашиваю:

ㅤㅤ— Сходишь со мной на свидание?

ㅤㅤМне и самому кажется, что это звучит неуместно и глупо, но Магнус кивает.

ㅤㅤ— Хорошо, — говорит, — позвони мне завтра, договоримся о времени.

ㅤㅤЯ киваю и улыбаюсь. Звучит круто. К тому же, никто не посмеет его и пальцем тронуть, ведь моя репутация похуже, чем у Бейнов и Моргенштернов вместе взятых. Они бизнесмены, которые пытаются балансировать между легальным и нелегальным бизнесом. А я Бешеный Лайтвуд, наемный убийца, с которым лучше не связываться.

ㅤㅤТак что Магнусу нечего опасаться. Я буду рядом.


End file.
